<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Il senso di colpa dei vivi by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401238">Il senso di colpa dei vivi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cemetery, Introspection, Jealousy, M/M, Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Non sarebbe rimasto troppo a lungo comunque. <br/>Solo quello che bastava per rimanere un po’ da solo, lui e quella lapide, e quel nome inciso che pareva quasi fissarlo. <br/>Yaotome Hikaru.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Il senso di colpa dei vivi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">~ Il senso di colpa dei vivi ~</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuri tirò fuori dalla tasca il proprio accendino.</p><p>Rimase qualche secondo assorto a fissare la fiamma, prima di accendere l’incenso.</p><p>Lo mise nella ciotola sotto la lapide e pregò per qualche minuto, tenendo gli occhi chiusi.</p><p>Non erano passati che pochi mesi, ancora.</p><p>Quattro, per la precisione.</p><p>E da quando era successo, ogni ventuno del mese andava al cimitero a pregare a quella tomba, sempre alla stessa ora, senza mai portare fiori.</p><p>Aveva impiegato poco a farla divenire un’abitudine, e già non riusciva nemmeno a pensare di non farlo.</p><p>Così come tutte le volte era divenuta tradizione chiedere a Yuya di andare con lui, ed era divenuta tradizione sentirlo rifiutare, con malinconia nel tono di voce e dolore ancora residuo nel profondo del suo sguardo.</p><p>Yuri a quel punto scrollava le spalle e usciva.</p><p>Quel giorno pioveva leggermente, ma non gli importava poi molto.</p><p>Non sarebbe rimasto troppo a lungo comunque.</p><p>Solo quello che bastava per rimanere un po’ da solo, lui e quella lapide, e quel nome inciso che pareva quasi fissarlo.</p><p>Yaotome Hikaru.</p><p>Yuri non avrebbe mai pensato che si sarebbe ritrovato a visitare la sua tomba così assiduamente, così come fino a quattro mesi prima non avrebbe mai pensato che Hikaru sarebbe morto.</p><p>Suicidio, aveva detto la polizia quando lo avevano trovato privo di vita nel suo letto, vittima di un’overdose di sonniferi.</p><p>Nessuno di loro era riuscito a crederci, ma poi erano scesi a patti con la realtà.</p><p>Hikaru non era felice, non lo era da tempo, forse non lo era mai nemmeno stato davvero.</p><p>Tutti avevano letto il senso di colpa sui volti di Yabu e poi di Yuya, ma non avevano detto niente.</p><p>Non avevano nulla da imputarsi, del resto, se il destino aveva dato loro da amare persone che non potevano essere Hikaru.</p><p>Non era colpa loro se Yaotome non era riuscito a farsi una ragione di quel loro rifiuto, più vecchio e doloroso quello di Yabu, più fresco e forse anche meno sentito quello di Yuya.</p><p>Nessuno voleva credere all’ipotesi del suicidio, ma era un’incredulità più convenzionale che sincera.</p><p>Tutti loro avevano visto i suoi occhi costantemente velati dalla tristezza, l’avevano visto sedersi in un angolo nei camerini quando loro stavano tutti insieme, l’avevano visto chiudersi in un mutismo impenetrabile e poi fingere all’occorrenza che tutto andasse bene, con quell’allegria troppo forzata per poter essere vera.</p><p>Yuri l’aveva sempre guardato da lontano, dal canto suo, senza mai preoccuparsene troppo.</p><p>E poi l’aveva visto avvicinarsi nuovamente a Yuya, e aveva visto il più grande costretto a respingerlo, e ricordava di aver provato nei suoi confronti un odio quasi accecante.</p><p>Ricordava la loro lite, ricordava di avergli detto senza problemi tutto quello che pensava di lui, ricordava di avergli detto che non aveva il diritto di rubare l’altrui felicità solo perché non era in grado di costruirsene una propria.</p><p>La risposta di Hikaru era stata a tono, e gli aveva impedito di sentirsi in colpa, con il senno di poi.</p><p>Il suono della sua voce e quelle parole, quelle che gli dicevano che la sua felicità non sarebbe durata, ora lo facevano quasi sorridere.</p><p>Era ancora felice, Yuri, mentre Hikaru non c’era più.</p><p>E la morte aveva cancellato qualsiasi rancore in lui, e quasi si sentiva dispiaciuto perché si era dovuto arrivare a tanto per estinguere quell’odio che fino a pochi mesi prima era così maledettamente radicato in lui.</p><p>Yuri guardò ancora la tomba e la lapide, e il fumo dell’incenso che si alzava in un filo preciso sopra di essa.</p><p>E mentalmente chiese scusa a Hikaru per le proprie parole.</p><p>Le aveva pensate, una per una, e non si pentiva nemmeno di avergliele dette. Non era così ipocrita da non pensar male di un morto, credeva soltanto che avesse pagato un prezzo che non era necessario, così come non era necessario continuare a covare un rancore che non aveva più ragione di esistere, dato che la persona alla quale era rivolto non era più su quella terra.</p><p>Si mise in ginocchio, accarezzando lentamente la pietra fredda della lapide.</p><p>Era stato così stupido, Hikaru.</p><p>Così attaccato a delle persone e a dei principi che aveva tramutato in mania, così attaccato a quell’ideale romantico e irrealizzabile in cui aveva trasformato la propria vita, senza accorgersi che non avrebbe avuto il proprio lieto fine se non quando era stato troppo tardi.</p><p>Chinen scosse la testa.</p><p>Aveva pagato dazio dei suoi errori e dei suoi sogni, Hikaru.</p><p>E ora di lui non restava che il ricordo ipocrita di chi involontariamente gli aveva fatto del male, non restava che la tristezza nei loro occhi, come in quelli di Yuya che non aveva nemmeno la forza di uscire di casa per andare al cimitero a dirgli che gli dispiaceva.</p><p>Tutto sempre fatto con il senno di poi, ed era questo che Yuri non riusciva a sopportare.</p><p>Lui aveva sempre detto a Yaotome quello che pensava senza mai nascondergli la realtà dietro la pena che poteva provare nei suoi confronti, perché non era questo che meritava e non era questo che lui si aspettava da loro.</p><p>Voleva la verità Hikaru, voleva la verità per poi continuare a mascherarla con le illusioni che prendevano vita nella propria mente.</p><p>Niente le aveva mai estirpate da lì, nessuna parola e nessun rifiuto e nemmeno tutto quell’amore che aveva intorno a sé e che non era mai rivolto a lui.</p><p>E nessuno, per questo, doveva sentirsi colpevole.</p><p>Chinen si rimise in piedi, sospirando.</p><p>Anche per quel mese, aveva fatto la sua parte.</p><p>Si avviò verso l’uscita del cimitero, voltandosi solo un’altra volta per guardare la tomba di Hikaru.</p><p>Era morto con quelle illusioni fisse nella propria mente, Hikaru.</p><p>Non si era suicidato perché Yabu non lo avrebbe mai amato o perché Yuya gli aveva preferito Yuri.</p><p>Il ragazzo sorrise lievemente.</p><p>Trovava divertente il loro senso di colpa.</p><p>Trovava divertente vederli arrovellarsi dietro a qualcosa che non aveva soluzione e chiedersi se avrebbero potuto fare qualcosa di diverso per non giungere a quella morte, quando sapevano che se tornati indietro avrebbero ripercorso gli stessi passi.</p><p>E guardando loro, Yuri continuava a crogiolarsi nel ricordo della notte in cui aveva ucciso Yaotome Hikaru.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>